


【Dickdami】理查德·格雷森的四次追求（四次他都失败了+一次成功）-猫尾消失请无视

by SilviaZhu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 酸酸的恋爱故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviaZhu/pseuds/SilviaZhu
Summary: 简介：约会，谈恋爱，这在理查德·格雷森快三十年的人生中来说不是难事，他几乎可以拥有任何他看上的人。但当情况是追求他的罗宾——达米安的时候，他却连基本的约会请求都无法被接受。简而言之，这是一个迪克爱达米安，被达米安拒绝了四次，还有一次他成功了的故事。Dating, is not a hard thing in Dick Garyson's nearly 30 years life, he can have anyone he want most of the time.But when he want to date his own robin——Damian, even his simple request of dating is denied by damian. In short, this is a story of Dick being in love with Damian and being refused for 4 times by trying to be with him, and one time he succeed.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	【Dickdami】理查德·格雷森的四次追求（四次他都失败了+一次成功）-猫尾消失请无视

【Dickdami】理查德·格雷森的四次追求（四次他都失败了+一次成功）

声明:文中的角色不属于我。我喜欢dickdami的根本原因是两个人的互动，大哥的温柔和达米安远超过他年龄的心智。

警告：文中达米安的年龄最开始未成年（原作基础），具体年龄自由心证。

简介：约会，谈恋爱，这在理查德·格雷森快三十年的人生中来说不是难事，他几乎可以拥有任何他看上的人。但当情况是追求他的罗宾——达米安的时候，他却连基本的约会请求都无法被接受。简而言之，这是一个迪克爱达米安，被达米安拒绝了四次，还有一次他成功了的故事。

One

达米安现在已经开始偶尔的独自夜巡有一段时间了，他很享受这些自己拥有被自己父亲，蝙蝠侠的信任和自由的夜晚，只要记住控制自己揍人的力量，夜巡结果往往是令人满意的。四月的哥谭因为地理位置让夜晚的她并没那么宜人，达米安在哥谭已经生活了几年，依旧不能完全适应潮湿阴冷的环境，他更加喜欢阳光带来的干燥温暖，好几次都被斯提芬妮嘲笑他像个怕冷的无毛猫。他吸了吸自己在夜巡中被寒风吹红的鼻子，再次发射出勾枪，在大楼中穿梭。

他的通讯器在他落在另一栋矮楼的屋檐上前响了，他皱了皱眉接通了，这个晚上应该没什么——

“达米！有想你的大哥吗？”还没等他想完迪克雀跃的声音就传到他的耳膜了。达米安挑了下嘴角，他总是很高兴和格雷森说话的。

“没有。我们昨天才见过。”还给他带了热巧克力。迪克总是家族中最了解他需要什么的人。想到这里，达米安又不是那么高兴了。

“噢——那可真不巧，因为我想你啦！今夜布鲁德海文很太平，解决了两个小流氓，神谕告诉我哥谭也没什么事，后面我又休假，所以你的大哥想回来和你一块打发打发时间，特此提前告知，夜翼结束通话。”干脆利落地在达米安可能拒绝前就切断了通话。

达米安在结束和迪克的通话后，盯着街道上的昏黄路灯发了会呆。接着叹了口气，深夜中无人听见年幼罗宾的叹息。

第二天一早，迪克就带着小行李闯进了还在睡觉的达米安的房间，在他打开门的一瞬间达米安就想抽出自己不存在的刀开始打架，但是意识到是迪克后，他又想继续躺着装死睡觉，直到世界末日好了，达米安想。

迪克在达米安床边观察了一下，离谱尺寸的大床上相对来说只有一小团的凸起，迪克知道达米安醒着，但是这是小男孩惯用的手段，有的时候迪克非得使点劲才能“说服”达米安和他一块享受“正常小孩的快乐”，而最近这项活动因为男孩莫名日益的抗拒越来越难进行了。迪克好看的眉眼皱起来了，这是达米安早来的叛逆期吗？

迪克承认自己也不是只是单纯的想打发时间来找达米安，他想花更多的时间和达米安在一起，简单夜巡的合作，偶尔电话和简讯的联系让他逐渐想和达米安一起做更多的事。迪克欣赏达米安的忠诚、智慧，喜欢他对他特殊的坦率，达米安着实是他的小王子。也就是在不久前意识到自己，他，理查德·约翰·格雷森，布鲁斯·韦恩的被监护人，曾经的初代罗宾，神奇小子，现任的布鲁德海文夜翼，自己大事不妙，人生步入了违法的岔路口。

但他也一如既往地乐观，除了偶尔想逮捕自己或者快点自首以求解脱苦海。不过他转念一想，自己凭空乱想没有用处，不如多找点时间和达米安在一起，他只要想到自己的罗宾就会傻笑。

迪克在床边丢下自己的行李包。深吸一口气，如果这个房间内有第三者的话，会看见一个年轻男子已一种不可思议的轻盈姿态飞了起来，但是又截然相反沉重地故意压在了床上那坨安静的突起物上。

达米安立刻放弃装死，在成年男人身下挣扎起来。“格雷森！快走开！”

“永远不！达米。”迪克四肢大开地压着还在挥舞手臂的男孩，笑眯眯地说。他很喜欢自己这么靠近达米安的时候，尽管以前男孩会主动向他要拥抱，虽然很少，不过渐渐地男孩很少会露出这么坦诚的亲密姿态了。迪克感觉身下压着柔软的身躯感觉很舒服，感觉像是内心的重担可以好好放下来一会，他想就这样和达米安睡一会也不错。

“事实上，我觉得就这样也不错。”

“你快压死我了。”男孩放弃般地把脸压在枕头上，闷闷地说。

迪克转了一圈，绕到男孩旁边，不再压着他了，从背后一条手臂搂过达米安。“这样呢？”

“我不是要搂搂抱抱来哄的小孩了，格雷森。”达米安转过脸不看他。

“我知道，但我是需要搂搂抱抱的大哥，所以你得听我的。”

“你这么早来做什么?”达米安目前还乖乖蜷在他怀里问。

“当然是想和你在周末多待一会了，别问傻问题。”

“啧，你才是那个傻的。”迪克的脸上被砸了枕头。

这个时候，时间还早，蝙蝠是夜行动物，韦恩庄园此时除了阿福也许还清醒的人也只有他们两个了。两个人安静地就在床上躺了会，迪克小声说着自己日常的事情，又鼓励达米安分享学校的故事。

“啧，能有什么事，上学对我来说只是普通身份的掩护。那群小孩大多都很无趣，不是想着恋爱就是成绩，这两样对我都不重要，我10岁前就已经掌握大学程度的知识了。”男孩的神情带着不屑与对自己的骄傲。

“是的，小王子。”迪克笑着伸出手揉乱达米安的头发，“你最了不起。”

“格雷森！”达米安抗议，总算转过身来用手去推迪克的脸。“你知道我不喜欢你这么做！”

“所以我更要这么做，抱歉，你的反应总是很可爱。”迪克偷笑。

“你这么大了，真幼稚。”达米安的反击对迪克来说不痛不痒，也没什么好否认的。

迪克看着达米安躺着无谓地理顺头发，这时候他的脸就枕在迪克的手臂上，压出了一块可爱的脸颊肉，窗外的阳光照在达米安的背后，他的绿眼睛此时并不是一般的宝石色，而像是睁大眼睛的绿色猫眼。迪克觉得自己也许这一辈子不会厌倦盯着这双骄傲的绿眼睛。达米安还是在对一切都可以满不在乎态度的年龄，他对恋爱，对爱情，不屑一顾，这方面懵懂的少年也许认为自己在这方面也将征服一切。

现在一切都刚刚好，也都不好，迪克想，也许，也许自己可以等等。但也许，他永远也没那个机会？现在，这间房间只有他们两个人，他们互相了解了彼此没有互相陪伴时候的日程，斗嘴的气氛也刚刚好，这些东西在他脑子里组成的泡沫致使他问出了这些日子来，自己最想表达的话。

“达米，你愿意和我约会吗？”（ Dami，would you like to goout with me？）

Two

迪克·格雷森一直认为自己是个有魅力的男人，即使是他最初和罗莉开始正式约会的时候，他也不像一般那个年龄的小男孩紧张到搞砸什么气氛。从他能开始和人交往时，迪克很少会一开始就被拒绝，并且，无论男女。

但是在两天前，他被他的罗宾拒绝了约会的提议。

迪克瘫在自己的床上回想自己以往的经验，认为那天一切都很完美，有什么不对呢。总不可能是因为迪克当天的发型衣服鞋子之类的东西。就算达米安对他没有兴趣，顺便这种可能会让迪克稍稍受伤，那单纯的出去闲逛也没什么。但是达米安明确地拒绝了他。

“不，我不想和你约会。”

迪克叹了口气。那个时候，迪克认为自己态度非常诚恳，表情也绝对诚实，达米安只安静地看了他一会，便拉下原本还表情放松的脸，冷静地拒绝，起身离开了迪克的怀里。

顺便一提，那样也很伤人。

后面达米安和他的相处也和以往一样，没有变化，他们一起打迪克推荐的游戏，在阳光房顶着阿福不赞成的目光挖冰淇淋吃，靠在一起看达米安鄙视但不排斥的动画电影直到在他们在沙发上睡成一团。一切都很正常，也很不正常。

迪克不明白，如果达米安拒绝自己是因为不敢兴趣，就那么冷淡地拒绝自己后也没有任何反应。但之后也不排斥他们两个的接触，真的太奇怪了。

迪克在床上握着手机翻来覆去。他咬咬牙，还是决定拨通电话，现在还没到夜巡的时间，达米安应该有空。电话只响了三声就接通了。

“格雷森？”听筒传来达米安一如既往平淡的声音。

“嘿。”迪克一个挺身坐了起来，他突然不知道自己该说什么了，他的脑袋一团浆糊，嘴巴开开合合却发不出声音。

“现在打来是有什么事吗？”

“没什么，我只是想问，嗯……”迪克挣扎着。

“有话直说。”达米安听了一会迪克在那支支吾吾，没了耐心。迪克都可以想象出达米安迷惑又不耐烦地表情了。

“我只是想问，那天，我问你，想不想和我出去(goout),你为什么拒绝说不想和我约会（dating）？”

“因为你的意思就是约会，不是吗？”

“是这样没错，但是……为什么？”迪克咬着嘴唇，他还是想问。

达米安那端安静了一会，迪克逐渐紧张起来。

“达米？”

“因为我那个时候就是不想。”达米安似乎考虑了下回答。

“那如果我现在约你，你想吗？”

“不。”

“如果这就是你想问的话，再见，格雷森。”通话被挂断了。

迪克哀嚎一声为什么，再次倒回床上。

Three

“好吧，你能给我理由吗？”两个星期后他们被安排在一块夜巡，穿着夜翼制服的迪克问达米安。他们在对抗一小组黑帮成员，不是什么重活。

“不能。”达米安抽空回答，转身踢中冲过来的一个喽啰的脸，力度让迪克为那个男人感到抱歉了。  
  


“为什么？我只是想要个被拒绝的正当理由。”

“我只是不想和你约会。”

“我不明白。”迪克渐渐也失去耐心，他只是想要个正当地拒绝，达米安可以随便说什么让他放弃。“给我一个你不满意我的理由？”

达米安接下来的夜巡都没理他。

结束夜巡后，他们回到蝙蝠洞完成对最新任务的完成情况进行报告和犯罪信息更新。达米安似乎坚持“无视迪克格雷森”原则，完成一切后就迅速换下罗宾装离开了。迪克叹口气。

电脑前的提姆看到两个人的状况，转过身挑挑眉，“和小恶魔吵架了？”

“算是吧。”

“算是？”迪克有时候真讨厌这个家族传统似的侦探能力。

“好吧，”迪克摘了眼罩，撸了把头发，“我搞砸了。”提姆喝了口咖啡示意他继续。他不介意听听。

“我之前问达米安愿不愿意和我约会，”提姆的咖啡喷了一地，咳嗽起来。“他拒绝了，我想知道为什么，他不愿意回答，我就，大概，有点一直在追问，现在他不想和我有所交流，这样。”

“这样？”提姆擦完嘴边的咖啡，感到不可思议地问到。“只是这样？迪克，他——”

“好吧，我知道我和杰森一直叫他恶魔崽子什么的，我们之间也不是特别对付。我们也都知道你很喜欢达米安，但是，约会？认真的？你对他不是什么诡异的师生还是父子感情？”

提姆挠了挠头。“你之前是说过喜欢达米安，但是……我没想……布鲁斯知道吗？你要是做了什么，他会杀了你，我不认为他还会坚持什么原则，这还得是在他快过杰森的子弹的情况下。”

“我知道，我当时没怎么想——”

“你知道？！你知道什么？达米安不理你才是对的，事实上他没有抽出自己的刀砍你我都认为是真爱了。你在想什么？（what were you thinking？）”

迪克挫败地倒在椅子上。“我不知道，我只知道我真的很喜欢他。”

“为什么是他？”提姆看上去很迷惑，又觉得这个场景有点好笑荒诞，“我是说，你还有很多其他选择？”

“可是，我只想要他。”迪克低着头小声说。

“提姆，我知道你在想什么，你想的我都想过了。我也发誓我没做过什么不该做的，好吧也许我的确和达米安肢体上比较亲密，但你知道我这个人一开始就是这样，是后来我才发现的。”迪克叹了口气，“你也知道我的感情历史，的确我不缺可能的恋爱对象，但是，你知道的，那些感情从来都没有什么好的结果。关系结束也很糟，你瞧我和芭芭拉也只是才学会好好正常模式相处。”

“但是达米安他不一样，我不需要特别付出什么我觉得就已经能和他永远待在一起也会很快乐，我想一直爱他，我没法解释，我只是觉得，也许，也许这次会不一样？也许这样的感情会不错。我之前认为现在也许是个好时机，也许他也会回应我。达米安一直是特别的。”

“我也不知道我在说什么，但是他现在拒绝了我，我也不知道该怎么办。”

提姆拍了拍他的肩膀。“好吧，我不是完全明白你的意思，但我知道你永远不会伤害达米安。我希望你能找到想要的结果，迪克。”

红罗宾转过身继续对着电脑研究案子了，迪克又叹了口气。

过了两天，蝙蝠家是个人都能察觉到达米安和迪克两个人之间的氛围不太对劲了。迪克看到达米安似乎就会痛苦地叹气，芭芭拉知道情况后和斯蒂芬妮还打赌迪克见到达米安多久会叹气一次，根据最新消息，大约三分钟内就会有一次。而达米安则是干脆当迪克不存在，平时两个人腻腻歪歪让偶尔路过的杰森会大喊“你们收敛点！”的场景也不再出现于蝙蝠洞。蝙蝠侠则在他们吵架后就正好神秘地去了一个外星球，嘴上抱怨着是超人强烈要求去的。其他人则怀疑他是不想掺和两个人之间的事，先不提他们之间到底有什么事。

所有人都认为达米安会因为和迪克闹矛盾而脾气暴躁，选择不去烦他但事实上达米安奇异地安静，正常地上学，达米安式地正常；和他的宠物朋友待在一起的时间也不像以前和别人吵架那样会变长；偶尔画画，学习他感兴趣的课程，和杰森、提姆、斯蒂芬妮拌嘴，和卡桑德拉在蝙蝠洞练习；而原本应该和迪克黏在一起的时间，大家就找不到达米安了。

迪克追求达米安的事也是个兜不住的秘密，毕竟要知道提姆没法抵挡住斯蒂芬妮的八卦心，而斯蒂芬妮，好吧她根本忍不住，先是芭芭拉，然后是卡桑德拉，然后是杜克，然后……几乎除了布鲁斯和阿福他们一群人都知道了，好吧阿福应该也知道了，没人能瞒过阿福。更何况那两个笨蛋表现得也太过明显。杰森是最后一个知道的，除了当事两人，其余蝙蝠和小鸟们集体在一次他在蝙蝠洞的“闲逛”——顺装备中告诉他的，并且靠卡桑德拉拦着了杰森想掏枪的行为。

而达米安最近和迪克不同，他一点也不烦恼，事实上他很平静。自从他上次拒绝迪克之后他们两个人相处的时间明显降低到几乎为零。似乎迪克认为这是什么很严重的事情。但对达米安来说，这不是什么问题。

达米安喜欢迪克吗？他一直很喜欢，也许他在迪克之前就默默地开始喜欢了，他自己也并不熟悉这些情感。或者说任何美好的感情联系。毕竟刺客联盟不是什么温情摇篮。

达米安在庄园外面的草坪上遛提图斯，他的好朋友需要适当的运动才对健康有益。达米安掂量着飞盘，一个用力掷了出去，提图斯立刻开心地去追了。

达米安想，迪克只是一时突然不知哪里来的喜欢，也许是因为他长大了一点，在学校达米安从原来的不受欢迎，到现在收各种各样的情书收到懒得看。但这种情感，太过危险，太不可靠，一时兴起之后又会留下什么呢？达米安也许在迪克很久之前就有不同于一般搭档的情爱，但他不认为这需要付诸什么实践，这样的情感很好，达米安想继续拥有，这样的迪克也很好，他不想失去。达米安当时躺在床上不用三秒就得出了结论，他不想改变现状，毕竟这么久的时间，他觉得这样就很好。

提图斯成功咬住了飞盘，飞奔回来把盘子塞在达米安手里。达米安拍拍它的头。“好孩子。”又一次用力掷出飞盘。达米安看着提图斯飞奔而去的样子微笑。

总有一天，迪克会想明白，他就又是达米安原来最爱的大哥了。

Four

迪克的确想明白了。过了诡异的两个月，达米安开始放暑假了，蝙蝠洞里两个人莫名又恢复了以往黏黏糊糊的日常，甚至比以往更过分，因为达米安的暑假意味着不但夜巡他们会黏在一起，这也意味着迪克可以有空就来找达米安，好几次提姆都拉不住杰森想掏枪的手。

提姆有一次趁着迪克一个人，悄声问过“你们，在一起了吗？”提姆说的时候不由得顿了一下，毕竟迪克和达米安，这个概念在他的脑袋里实在无法自动生成他们在一起的结果。

迪克对他笑了下，和平常开朗的笑容并无两样。“没有啊。”

“那？”

“我只是想，现在达米不接受我没关系，也许有一天他可以，也许永远也不，这对我来说不太重要。”

提姆不知道如何评价，只能喝口咖啡，点点头。

这天，迪克抱着大腿上的达米安，达米安抱着冰淇淋碗，两个人在看着一部无聊的爱情片，两个人都不是很在意屏幕上放着什么。迪克对于抱着达米安这个事实就很满足，达米安则致力于用冰淇淋塞满自己为目标。当然，他也很满意在盛夏夜晚，空调力十足的房间里靠着温暖的迪克这个事实。

迪克把头放在达米安头上，偶尔因为达米安分享给他一点冰淇淋而发出满意的哼哼声。达米安舔舔勺子，抬头问迪克，“你为什么要选这种降低智商的白痴电影，格雷森？”

“达米，我知道你喜欢看动物电影，但是偶尔看看浪漫爱情故事的电影也不错。”

“啧，这无聊透了。这个女主人和主角相识，再到因为各种各样的事情和理由，纠结于究竟要不要和男主人公在一起的60分钟的剧情完全是浪费时间。”达米安又开始在冰淇淋碗中挖了。

“好吧，你说的有道理。但是我想，也许你会哪天也奇迹般地接受我的追求——”迪克一下闭嘴，该死，好吧，你真的不会动脑子，真是一个完美结束今晚的方式，提一件达米安一直拒绝直面回答的话题，好极了，迪克·格雷森。

迪克还没在心里咒完自己达米安就起身离开了迪克的怀抱中。迪克想伸手留下他，想说，对不起，我不该提的，对不起。但是达米安转过身面对他的表情让他闭嘴了。

不是之前拒绝他冷静的表情，不是不愿意回答他的冷酷表情，而是完全的愤怒，达米安极少对迪克生气，起码不是因为这个原因。迪克突然不明白自己哪里——

“为什么？”达米安咬着牙问。

“什么为什么？”迪克真的不明白了。

“为什么是我？”达米安似乎更生气了，迪克觉得他像个快气炸掉的小鸟，整个胸腔都因为深呼吸剧烈起伏。“为什么，格雷森？不能是别人吗？为什么是我？”

“我——”

“不，你听着！”达米安的声音还处于一种尖脆的时期，以前迪克很爱逗弄达米安，是因为他觉得达米安的声音太过可爱，但现在他却接近于在对他尖叫，歇斯底里。“我是你的罗宾，是你的搭档！你有那么多人可以成为潜在伴侣，你为什么一定要选择是我？我不想成为你众多床伴、情人还是爱人的其中的一个！”

“达米安，我从没这么想。”迪克低下头，不知道该怎么面对达米安的状态。

“你没这么想？那你想怎么样？和我过家家吗？格雷森，我不知道你这么幼稚。”

“不是的！”迪克立刻否认，他抬起头直视达米安充满怒火的绿眼睛，即使这个时候，达米安的眼睛也是他的最爱。“我的意思是，我很喜欢你，达米。我想和你进一步在一起，但是如果你不想，你不爱我，也没有关系。”

“对！没错！我不想！”达米安的音量让迪克担心他的罗宾会不会真的突然炸开，也让他心脏抽痛，这么直接的被拒绝虽然是意料之中，但也需要时间消化，但是达米安继续说了下去。“我不爱你吗？你怎么能这么说！我最爱的人是你，格雷森，但你有看到我莫名其妙和你表白，请你和我约会吗？没有！”

“达米——”迪克的心情比做过山车还刺激，虽然过山车对他们没什么效果，这是个比喻。

“你闭嘴！”达米安跺脚，“你不明白！你也不反思！你只是认为你可以拥有任何你想要的人！但事实不是这样的你就不能接受吗？不能得到我你就要一直坚持吗？我不想和你恋爱，我不会是好的恋人，你不知道吗？我是个糟糕的人，你在我身上得不到你想要的。你也是个糟糕的人，你幼稚、固执，情感处理糟糕的一塌糊涂，你的情史比阿卡姆任何一个疯子的履历都要离谱！”

迪克张了张嘴，不知道怎么回应，毕竟这是事实，但是他想告诉达米安，不是的，他不拥有他也可以，他没有要一直坚持，他只是一时没想好说了出来。

达米安跺着脚继续对他的控诉。“而且就算我们在一起了，又怎么样呢？你能保证我们一直在一起吗？你不会离开吗？我们不会分开吗？如果我们分开了，又怎么办？我不是个好的恋人，你继续了解我了还会爱我吗？我们不在一起了，你还会爱我吗？你会像现在这样愚蠢地坚持吗？”

迪克不知道怎么回答，因为他没有答案，他也突然意识到面前的达米安和他的不同，他充满了对爱情的不信任，达米安在这个方面也并没有任何经验。迪克想抱住他，告诉他，不是的，爱情不是这样的，我爱你，也会一直爱你，这是不会变的，但我不知道怎么向你证明。

我想和你在一起是因为我希望我们能有更多可能，迪克想，感情不是交易，需要讨论，需要交涉的，有的时候就是没有逻辑的，我也是自私的。迪克看着他眼前愤怒的达米安，不知道该从哪里开始说起，但是下一刻达米安就转身离开了。

迪克盯着达米安放下的冰淇淋碗，里面还有一小半的冰淇淋，另一大半都空了，迪克想他是不是也和那块剩下的冰淇淋一样，被人丢弃，独自融化。

+1

迪克拖着身子在走廊里挪着步子，他现在的心理状态不适合回到布鲁德海文，他也不想回去。迪克慢慢踱步到达米安房门前，敲了敲门进去。

“嘿，达米。”迪克看到达米安和提图斯在床上，达米安靠在提图斯身上，膝盖上躺着画板。提图斯的耳朵因为房门被打开动了一下，就又恢复原样老老实实当达米安的狗形靠枕了。

达米安看了他一眼，继续着手上的动作，看来恢复了平静，但是还不想理他。

“好吧，我来只是想说，我很抱歉我追问你不想回答的问题，我也很抱歉一直问你不想面对的事，这完全不合理，我很抱歉你因为感到一切的难过情绪。我是想说，我很在乎你，我只是想让你知道我很爱你，不只是亲情，也不只是爱情。”

“我很爱你，我向你保证这一点，所以我想和你更了解互相，我想和你有理由在一起更久一点，我想和你一起经历接下来人生中可能的事。我知道也许我们没法真的公布于众，但是……”

达米安手上的碳笔逐渐停了下来，迪克怀疑他到底一开始有没有画什么。

“我也知道我是个幼稚的大人，感情生活实际乱七八糟，我不清楚我们就算在一起以后会怎么样，你知道的，就算是我们不在一起，也不保证一切就十分顺遂，我也同样向你保证，我们不会那么轻易分开，我只是想和你在一起，然后面对一切。你以后的生活，我都希望能在那里。”迪克顿了一下，看着达米安躺在提图斯身上，他希望自己能把自己的心情告诉对方。

“我没法给你什么承诺，因为你我都知道那没有什么效用。但你知道我，你的格雷森，我宁愿付出的自己生命，也不愿意你因为我受到伤害。”

达米安放下了手中的画板，慢慢把碳笔扔在一边。他抬抬头，示意迪克坐到床上来。迪克走过去轻轻坐在床边。达米安拍拍提图斯，让它下床。达米安挪到他身边，让他整个人都爬到迪克身上，直到一个人都在迪克怀里。达米安把头埋进迪克的颈窝

达米安抓着他的衣襟。“你会留在我身边吗？（will you stay？）”达米安声音是和之前尽力保持冷静的表情不同，最后一个单词在他的舌尖颤抖。

你会留下来吗，即使我们不是爱人。你会留下来吗，即使我不是个适合的恋人。你会留下来吗，即使我们无法真的公布于众。你会留下来吗，即使我们也许永远收不到所爱的人的祝福。你会留下来吗，即使有一天我们不再是爱人。你会留下来吗，即使无论如何我也想要你的爱？

迪克知道达米安心中无数的不确定，他不知道他的回答是否能让达米安满意，也许他会一遍一遍的问，也许在往后的日子里他会用不同的方式询问同样的问题，用语言，用行为，用眼神，只是一遍遍地确认。迪克把怀里的达米安搂紧，他觉得怀中小小的人是整个世界，拥抱他是满足又沉重的，迪克带着达米安一起倒在他的床上。迪克亲了下男孩的发丝。回答了怀中他的小小爱人，他将一生不变的答案。

“我会。”（“always.”）

END  



End file.
